<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Beginning by sanzogoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854528">Another Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzogoku/pseuds/sanzogoku'>sanzogoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzogoku/pseuds/sanzogoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is 18 years old. Has been one for centuries.</p><p>Loosely self-proofread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy is 18 years old. He has been one for centuries now.</p><p>His families have lived and died times and again. No, he is not immortal, just that he has been surviving.</p><p>Of wars. Of oppressions. Of inflations. Of people.</p><p>He keeps being adopted after disappearing from his former dead families to other continents to avoid suspicion. He changes his names and fakes memory loss. It helps that he is so used to it after centuries of life that the lies are never detected anymore.</p><p>The lie has been repeated so many times that it has been ingrained as a form of truth, a matter of fact in his life.</p><p>He is doing it again.</p><p>He watches from behind the tress of the forest nearby as his grandfather is buried. Something snaps in his chest as the last link he has to his current family is gone.</p><p>He does not shed any tears. No.</p><p>He used to, for the first three families he had. But, not anymore. He has learned to appreciate what he has been given instead of mourning their loss.</p><p>Instead of tears, he gives them a smile and a Goodbye.</p><p>His families would be happier that way. He would also be happier and sane.</p><p>It is midnight when Tommy waits by the pier for a man clad in all black to come. He pays the man money to bring him into another continent illegally.</p><p>Once arrived, he pays the man more money for silence. Then, he walks through forests and mountains with practiced ease. No land nor sea is too difficult for him now.</p><p>By the time the sun and moon have risen and sunk for the fifth time, he arrives at a quaint village away from the busy city life. As he walks to an inn, he ignores the look the villagers are giving him. He knows he looks concerning.</p><p>An 18 years old with a worn backpack, dirts and whatnot clinging to his whole body, face and hands scratched. Just things you would expect from someone trudging through nature for five whole days. Worse, he most probably look like a 16 years old since he has baby face.</p><p>Despite building muscle and strength, he is lean and tall. He does not even have a single beard nor moustache.</p><p>Fortunately, despite the suspicious look that the woman at the reception gives him, he manages to book a room for one week. He takes the keys, get into his room and falls asleep the instant he lets his body meets the bed.</p><p>The next three days, he walks around the village, getting to know people and familiarising with the landscape.</p><p>On the forth and fifth day, he consults with Tubbo, a cheerful, young bee lover about his intent to stay there permanently. At first, the boy is ecstatic since they have bonded quite well. But then, the next day, he suddenly asks Tommy to rethink about the decision. When asked why, Tubbo just tells Tommy that he would know soon. So, Tommy just ignores that and shifts the topic to bee, seeing as Tubbo has gotten upset.</p><p>On the sixth day, Tommy goes up a hill path to where the village chief's house is. He brings only his wallet and a multipurpose knife since there is no reception at all there for him to use his phone. It is a peaceful walk until a massive wolf dashes out of the forest and onto his path. It heads straight towards him. He hears a voice shouting, perhaps in warning.</p><p>Tommy looks at the wolf straight in its eyes, stopping in his track. The wolf lunges at him. Tommy takes a few steps to the side calmly as the wolf claws at air, before it disappears into the forest again.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" A monote voice growls.</p><p>Tommy turns to see a buff man with long pink hair in a braid glares at him. The man has a huge axe in his hand and a sheathed sword on a hip. Tommy tilts his head in question.</p><p>"You could have killed yourself." The man gruffs.</p><p>Tommy could not help but laugh loudly. He wipes the tears by the corner of his eyes. He waves his hand in dismissal as he tries to calm himself, his laugh trickles to chuckles.</p><p>"I'm used to it. It's fine."</p><p>The man narrows his eyes at Tommy as the latter grins. Tommy holds his hand out.</p><p>"Hello. I'm Tommy. You?"</p><p>The man looks at Tommy's hand and then at his face. Without cleaning his hands, the man shakes Tommy's hand firmly.</p><p>"Technoblade. Techno's fine."</p><p>Tommy shakes Techno's hands, nodding, before asking if he knows where the chief's house is. That earns him another suspicious look from the buff man, but Techno guides him up the hill anyway. So, he thinks it is fine.</p><p>As they walk further up the hill, the temperature starts to drop. The mist starts getting thicker and his skin starts to goosebumps. He does not shiver though. His body is too used to extreme temperature for simple cold or heat to affect him anymore. Usually, he would act like he is cold for the sake of others who might freak out, but he somehow feels like Techno would not mind his weirdness. So, he decides not to act cold. It does earn him a glance from the buff man though.</p><p>They arrive at the top when the sun is already high in the sky. Despite that, the cold stays. They are, after all, on top of a hill. There is a large clearing where a homey wooden house is situated at the centre. Around it are garden, flower field, wood storage, garage and what seems to be a field for weapon practice.</p><p>Tommy eyes the arrows and bows. He has always wanted to play with archery, but guns have always been the safest and fastest option to get rid of his problems. Also, they are smaller, so easy to carry. A little muffler and a load of bullets- his guns become the best silent weapon to use.</p><p>Techno brings him to a stump acting as chair under an extended roof besides the house to wait while the man gets inside.</p><p>Tommy looks around idly. One of the ability he has picked up over the years is to feel presence of things and people and this residence that is built away from people is filled with warmth, love and peace. He is sure that the chief would be a good man, though he still does not know Techno's relation with the chief for the man to get into the house like it is a norm.</p><p>The door creaks open and Tommy's sight is hindered by a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He takes it, thanking the man standing beside him with another cup in hands. They sip the drink in silence.</p><p>The moments pass. Techno has gone inside with the cups, coming back out with a not so good news. The chief does not seem to be back today from wherever he is. No worry, he could just come back tomorrow. He stands up, thanking the man for the hospitality given and walks away, when a hand grabs his elbow firmly.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Tommy points down the hill.</p><p>"Back to the inn, of course. I'll come back tomorrow."</p><p>Techno looks at him, at the sky, then at him again. Tommy takes the hint. He shrugs in response.</p><p>"I'll be fine. I'm used to it."</p><p>Techno stares at him, unmoving, unrelenting. Tommy chuckles.</p><p>"Okay. Can I stay here for the night then?"</p><p>Techno huffs, nodding, finally releasing his elbow before going back inside. Tommy follows suit, rolling his eyes at the man's tsundere behaviour. So, he spends the sixth night at the chief's house.</p><p>The next day, he wakes up before dawn, have a cold bath and then goes outside. He breathes in the clear cold air. The calm is different. When the quiet is all but nature and the air is crisp, pure from pollution, he finds it to be intoxicatingly relaxing. He debates about sitting at the stump while waiting for Techno to wake up, but that might worry the man. So, he decides to wait inside at the fireplace as he lit a little fire wood.</p><p>He must have dozed off, because he finds himself being woken up by gentle hands on his shoulders. He grumbles, stretches and opens his eyes. An unfamiliar man, way older than Techno but not too old, smiles at him gently.</p><p>"Good morning. Tommy, right? We're about to have a breakfast. Would you like to join?"</p><p>Tommy grins.</p><p>"Pog."</p><p>At the table, he finds another young man, taller than Techno, who introduces himself as Wilbur. He is Techno's older brother.</p><p>As they eat, Tommy finds himself analysing the others' personality. Phil, the chief, seems to be very loving and caring, but at times strict as can be seen when he looks disapprovingly when his sons argue about the last meat strip. The meat goes to Tommy who laughs at the forlorn looks the two men give as they see the meat disappears into Tommy's mouth.</p><p>Wilbur, as common of an older sibling, is quiet but also playful at times. The way he speaks is very mature but sometimes also very provoking. He is the one who challenges Techno about the last meat.</p><p>Techno, the second son, talks in monotone but is also fiery. He speaks like he has no emotion, but he is also easily riled up. He also seems to be overprotective if what Tommy experiences yesterday is any indication.</p><p>All in all, it is no wonder that the house is practically bursting with familial warmth and care. They are all very kind and good people. They seem to cherish one another with their life.</p><p>After breakfast, Tommy talks with the chief alone in his office, about his intention of having a permanent residence there, but just like Tubbo, despite seeming like he has no objection to it, it seems like there is something else stopping him from giving Tommy the green light on the spot.</p><p>"You know, it's fine if you say no. I can just find somewhere else to be. No big deal."</p><p>Tommy shrugs. He would miss the peaceful village, but he could not impose on them because then, the aura would be tainted with unease and displease and he would not be comfortable anymore.</p><p>Phil looks conflicted. He tells Tommy to wait and goes away for a while. When he comes back, Wilbur and Techno are with him. Tommy looks questioningly, waiting for them to explain as the men take a seat.</p><p>"You see, there's something you need to know about this village and its people. We're not normal."</p><p>Phil pauses. Tommy waits.</p><p>"People who live here do not age once they are considered a permanent resident here."</p><p>Tommy blinks.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"So, if you decide that you still want to stay here, I can accept you as one of us. However, it means that you will not age."</p><p>Everyone stays silent. Tommy could only gaze at the three men with blank mind. He could not process that information. The people do not age? So, like, they would not die?</p><p>"Are you immortal?"</p><p>Phil shakes his head in negative.</p><p>"We don't age, but we could still die. If we're attacked within this village's area, we would respawn, so in a way, as long as you stay within this village's area, you could be considered immortal I guess. But, if you die outside of this village, then you die permanently. No respawn. No more live."</p><p>Tommy nods in understanding.</p><p>"Okay. I'll stay."</p><p>Techno raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Don't you have family or friends out there? Most people refuse except for some troublesome cases."</p><p>Tommy shrugs.</p><p>"They have all died. Over the centuries."</p><p>"What do you mean over the centuries?"</p><p>Wilbur is the one who asks. Tommy thinks about it for a while and decides to tell them about himelf. He tells them about his life since he was born centuries in the past. When he is done, they all look at him incredulously. Phil looks at him sadly.</p><p>"It must be hard losing so many families."</p><p>Tommy smiles softly.</p><p>"Well, sure, I was devastated the first few centuries, but then I got to thinking about how sad they would all feel if they know that they cause me to be sad all the time. I don't like when I make others sad. Also, memories are there to be cherished, not tainted by sorrow and tears. I was happy when they were with me, I'll keep being happy with their memories. That is how I will always honour what we had together."</p><p>The three men look at him in awe. Wilbur ruffles his hair.</p><p>"You're strong, kid."</p><p>Tommy yells in protest at the remark while they all laugh. Phil then makes him a permanent resident there by signing a contract using a special pen.</p><p>Tommy plans to make a house on the other hill nearby, but then Phil offers him to live with them. He takes the offer with the condition that if after a month, he decides to leave the house, it would not be an issue.</p><p>It is safe to say that he lives there ever since.</p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm new to DreamSMP/mcyt/SleepyboisInc... I follow their RP through Tiktok because I don't think I could bear the pain of actually being too involved with them. Even the snippets already hurt too much. ;^;</p><p>So, yeah. They might be OOC. My forte is angst, but I tried to make it fluffy. I think the result is 50/50..</p><p>I don't know if I'll make more spin-off of this particular story. I had to force myself to finish this as a one-shot because otherwise the story will never be finished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>